1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nerve stimulator, and more particularly to a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators comprise two terminals directly engaged with the users, particularly the patients, and may generate electric shocks to stimulate the nerves or the vital points recognized in acupuncture. In a so-called gate control theory, the transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator is used and last for a long time, in order to stimulate or to close the gates that control the pains of the vertebrae. However, actually, the nerves and the vital points recognized in acupuncture or the gates are paralyzed by the electric shocks such that the patients do not feel the pain. The transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator may also be used to generate a low frequency and high intensity shock in order to stimulate or to block the nerves and to prevent the pains from being transmitted to the brain. The typical transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators may hurt or damage the nerves or the vital points with the electric shocks.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator for stimulating the nerves and the vital points recognized in acupuncture with gentle electric shocks.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator for permeating or distributing the Chinese herbal medicine into the patients.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator for generating a vibration in order to massage the patients.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator comprising a casing for engaging onto a patient, and a heater disposed in the casing for warming the patient, particularly for warming or for stimulating the nerves and the vital points recognized in acupuncture.
A medicine member is further provided and engaged in the casing and aligned with the heater for being heated by the heater. The medicine member includes a ceramic body having a Chinese herbal medicine engaged therein or is directly made of the Chinese herbal medicine. A device is further provided for disengaging the medicine member from the casing and includes a projection slidably received in the casing and engaged with the medicine member for disengaging the medicine member from the casing.
The casing includes a resilient member having the projection extended therefrom for engaging with the medicine member and for disengaging the medicine member from the casing. The heater includes an orifice formed therein for receiving the projection.
A control device is further provided and electrically coupled to the heater of the casing. The control device includes a prong provided therein, the casing includes a socket provided therein for receiving the prong.
A device is further provided for vibrating the casing and includes a control device, and a vibrator received in the control device for generating a vibration and for vibrating or for massaging the patients via the casing. A conductive member is further attached to the casing, and means for supplying an electricity to the conductive member. The conductive member may be a conductive silicone member for receiving the electricity or the electric current and for transmitting the electric current to the patients. The control device has one or more batteries disposed therein for energizing the electric parts or elements.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.